


Into The Darkness

by tudouxia



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudouxia/pseuds/tudouxia





	Into The Darkness

01

 

雷克萨斯缓缓驶入墓园，低调地避开忙碌的主路。天下着大雪，随从为淑女和绅士们撑伞，黑色的部队向墓园中心行进。 雷克萨斯停在一处隐蔽的树下，驾驶座降下半个车窗，从里面探出一个像小型火箭筒一般粗的摄像头。扫过队伍，在他的镜头下，连女士们头发上丝带的纹路都一览无余。他对这个墓园的布局了然于心，把镜头对准人群汇流的地方，没等对好焦距，就发现人群的焦点。 西装笔挺，身材修长，背对着所以只能看到一头灿烂柔软的金发，没有用发圈扎起来，而是随意地披在肩上，是这个黑白影片般的景色里最刺眼的颜色。他站在入口处接受人们的吊唁，每当他微微弯腰，那金色的丝线就往下滑落一点，他会随意地把它们撩到耳后，露出轮廓好看的耳朵，袖口恰到好处地收着他的手腕，腕骨若隐若现。 Loki被Odin放逐了十年，但他对那个金发男人的一切都了如指掌，从他爱喝的鸡尾酒口味，到他高潮时嘴巴微微张开的弧度。金发男人向这边侧过脸来，露出浓密的下睫和略微下垂弯弯的蓝眼。他笑得像一切受过培训的人那样得体，却没有人能笑得像他那样温柔。他的笑容里似乎有香气，可以是甜蜜安神的费洛蒙，也可以是极具性诱惑的烈酒。所有淑女与他拥抱的时候都会不矜持地多留恋几秒，就算那与她们所受的教育相悖。

Loki一只手握住他的下体，想象着如果让奥丁那个老头知道自己在他的葬礼上对着他捧在手心含在嘴里的大儿子打飞机他会是什么表情。

很快Loki就没了这个兴致，一个身披黑纱的女人出现在镜头里，她走到Thor身边挽住他的手，和Thor一起接受来宾的问候。那个女人，Loki气得抠坏了机器上的按钮，不要脸的Sif竟然已经把自己当作Odinson家的一员开始服丧了！不知道如果她看到过那些记录Thor风流韵事的照片和录像之后她能否保持现在的从容优雅，是否也能像自己一直以来那样大度地原谅放任Thor的风流，并亲自为他挑选送到嘴边的床伴(虽然Loki只是为了破坏Thor和Sif之间的感情而已)。

葬礼之后Thor还要召开一个记者会，宣布他正式接管Odinson家族在全美所有赌场和酒厂，此时正是戒备森严的本家最空虚的时候，让Loki能光明正大地从前门进入。安插在各处的内应为他打开铁门、关闭监控，还给了他在这座堡垒一样的豪宅内穿梭自如的权力。 这个家里独有的木头香味和家人的气息都让他无比怀念，他先去酒窖为自己开了一瓶庆祝回归的香槟，游刃有余地巡视着他将来的领土。 Loki来到Thor的卧室——这会是他回归后首先占领的地方。因为Thor喜欢阳光，所以Odin打通几个房间改造出一间富丽堂皇的卧室送给Thor。此时阳光正好，白雪静谧地在露台上堆起小山，那是他们儿时经常玩耍的地方。卧室里浮动着好闻的麝香分子，这气味让Loki感到陌生又熟悉。他们分别的时候晚熟的Thor刚刚进入青春期，还没开始窜个子，闻起来也是清爽活泼的。 Loki打开Thor的衣帽间，适用于各种场合的衣物琳琅满目，在Loki看来，那只不过是一双又一双抚摸过Thor躯体的手而已。Thor喜欢骑马，不是英式马术那种，而是自由地飞驰在广阔的草原上挥洒汗水。他还喜欢冲浪，喜欢赛车，对一切充满男子气概的运动痴迷，全然不顾那些爱好是否有一天会杀死他。Thor有个首饰柜，装满在他人看来大同小异的金属指环，每一枚都由Thor亲自挑选。Loki选出被磨得最亮的几枚套在指上，来到那张可容纳四人同时欢爱的大床，用手给自己释放了一次，然后把精液恶意地涂在Thor的枕头、浴袍和毛巾上。这样Thor所有的清洁行为都只能增加恶作剧者的愉悦。他把沾满粘稠液体的戒指归位，洗手，接着把藏在书架上的针孔摄像头拿出来，嵌入Thor床头挂着的鹿头的眼睛里，做完这一切后，他在Thor的穿衣镜前整理好仪表，就像Thor每天早上出门前那样。

从Thor的房间出来，他来到Frigga休养的病房门前。与对他态度严苛恶劣的Odin不同，身为母亲的Frigga一直更偏爱这个寡言少语的儿子。宴会上Odin总是揽着Thor的肩膀把他骄傲地介绍给所有重要的宾客，他们前赴后继地亲吻Thor拇指上象征继承人的戒指并献上对Odinson下一代领导的忠诚。而Loki，那个阴郁冷漠的孩子会躲到大厅另一头，在阴影处沉默地观察一切，只有母亲能找到他。Frigga从小指上摘下她的家族传给她的戒指，用一根素链把它串起来给Loki带上。Loki，Frigga说，凡是戴上这枚戒指的人将永远属于你，你有母亲的祝福。

Loki推开门，Frigga没有给他一个久别重逢的拥抱因为她不能。Frigga躺在床上陷入昏迷，因为疾病，她现在清醒的日子越来越少，每次入睡都有可能不再醒来。Loki附身亲吻Frigga的额头，用手托着她银白色的发丝为她梳头，整理她衣服和被子的褶皱，Loki记得他的母亲曾多么地注重仪容的端庄。直到有人敲开卧室的门。

“Welcome back，Mr.Laufeyson.”

向Loki投诚的头领们鱼贯而入，簇拥着Loki来到Odin会客的书房——那里才是Odin真正的Valhalla。他坐在主座上，一如生前的Odin，接受手下的忠诚。电视机屏幕上的Thor站在聚光灯的中央，他是光芒万丈的天之骄子，但在这阳光也无法侵入的房间里，被方形屏幕框住的他却显得孤立无援。Loki是蛇，是蛰伏在暗处的巨蟒，吐着蛇信子，不动声色地缠绕住毫无防备的猎物只为最终将属于他的吞吃入腹。

 

02

 

“如果你敢伤害我的儿子，就永远滚出这个家！”

盛怒之下的Odin冲只有十岁的Loki怒吼。Lok的心被Odin的大手绞紧，他从没想过要伤害自己的哥哥，现在不会、以后也不会，在他看来趁Thor熟睡的时候把他宝贝的长发剪掉只不过是兄弟间无伤大雅的恶作剧而已。谁知Thor醒来后会哭着找Odin告状，而Frigga又恰巧去看望姊妹了，那是Loki记忆中在这个家里最无助的一次。Odin让Loki给Thor道歉，Loki没有搭理Odin和他手里的木条，手里紧攥着曾经属于Thor的金色发丝。管家通知了Frigga，她在气氛僵持住的时候终于姗姗来迟，Thor哭累在Odin的怀里睡着了，Loki站在书房外一言不发。

“Odin，你这么能这样对待Loki！他和Thor一样是你的儿子！”

Frigga亲吻Loki小小的脸庞，检查他的身体是否完好无损，然后让她的贴身侍女Selma把他带走。Odin听到这话仿佛是听到了什么玩笑，口气冷漠刻薄得像另外一个人：“Frigga，你我都知道Loki是谁的种，我让他在这个家住下，只不过是出于怜悯而已。”Loki知道Odin已经在尽量忍耐，他压低自己的声音，等待Loki离开这个房间后才把恶毒的话语说出口，然而它们还是进到了Loki的耳朵里。

现在想来，那个很少回家的Odin其实是深深爱着Frigga的，即使他一定会矢口否认。否则以Odin的尊严与荣耀，断然不会收养Frigga与她死去情夫的私生子并亲自抚养他长大到几近成年。这个事实给了Thor的专宠最有力的解释，也给了Loki之后变本加厉的恶作剧最好的借口。给他的脚腕上拴上银制的镣铐，让他像一只美丽的金丝雀一样匍匐在他的膝下，只能与Loki允许的人见面，为Loki湿润、低声求饶，噙着泪把自己的身体摆成Loki喜欢的样子。  
这是Frigga和Odin欠他的，Thor要替他们一点一点偿还。

可他没能把邪恶的念头付诸行动，Odin就似乎已经从Loki身上嗅到了禁忌的分子，或许这个与他毫无血缘关系的父亲才是最了解他的人。该死的Odin总是那么敏锐，总是在Loki想要把他的哥哥压到地面或墙上的时候分开他们。大家都知道Thor最近新养了一只金毛犬，但没人知道他那上一只可怜的不足一岁的幼犬被Loki溺死在花园的水池里。如果你按我说的做，Loki摩挲Thor细腻的脸蛋，就没有小动物会因为你死去了。Thor很快学会不去反抗。

父母不在家的时候，Loki会让Thor用嘴给他喂食物，全然不顾下人们的眼光。愚蠢的Thor实在太容易控制了，他无私的爱是最大的弱点，对于人心的险恶领教得也少得可怜。 Loki一直是兄弟俩中更早熟的那个，不过即使是晚熟的Thor也进入了青春期。Loki让Thor到自己的床上，脱下他们的裤子，不顾Thor的惊恐退缩把他们的下体紧贴在一起。这对于童贞的Thor过于刺激，挣扎着想要逃离Loki的桎梏，只是他没有这个勇气。 在力量上Loki从不是Thor的对手，但他总有办法让Thor咬紧牙关乖乖就范。Loki有规律地摩擦着他们的下体，那里开始滴漏出亮晶晶的前液，很快单单是这样的触碰已经不能满足Loki，他抚摸Thor半长的发丝，突然把他的脑袋拽到胯下。Thor很疑惑，本能地闭紧双唇，Loki的阴茎就在他的脸上磨蹭，直到挤进那温暖的入口。Thor的口腔让他感到前所未有的饕足，他一只手控制着Thor吞咽的节奏，另一只手隔着睡衣抠弄Thor的乳头。Thor或许是哭了，他总是那么娇气，每当受到委屈就会躲到Odin和Frigga的怀抱里。Loki撩开Thor凌乱的头发，Thor迷乱又痛苦的表情像铁烙一样烙进他的心底。因为下一秒Odin就撞开卧室门，没给Loki晃过神的时间，把Loki揪起来扔到卧室另一头。

“Shame！Shame！”

Odin像狮子一般的咆哮使整座房子震动，他反常地没有理会角落的Loki，而是给了Thor响亮的两巴掌。Thor被带走了。

这是他最后一次见到Thor。

他被带到墨西哥，由当地最大的毒枭Baldr抚养，说是抚养，形容为折磨可能更加合适。Baldr只给他水、食物与睡觉的铁床。在这个无法无天的地方，你的一切权利只能靠自己争取。出乎所有人的意料，他很快成为街区的小头领，学着Baldr的样子经营起他的“秘密生意”。Odin许是对Loki显露的天赋有所耳闻，亲自来墨西哥看望他。Baldr谦卑地称呼Odin为Godfather，向他报告最近大宗的毒品和军火交易。Baldr提议，Loki，这个给Odinson家族带来不幸的孩子，或许可以以为家族弄脏他的双手来赎罪。最重要的是，天知道他将会多擅长这个。

 

TBC.


End file.
